


Different Ways to Love

by dino_friends_personal_space



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware
Genre: I'm getting confused vibes between friendship and relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dino_friends_personal_space/pseuds/dino_friends_personal_space
Summary: Tommy explains to Gordon that Benrey loves him even if they have a weird way of showing it.I'm sorry for the bad writing, I wrote this really early in the morning.
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Kudos: 47





	Different Ways to Love

Gordon slumped against the wall in exhaustion, resting his hands on his knees and taking in a couple of deep breaths. The science team had done something utterly stupid which had caused him to rush in to save everybody. After all the adrenaline had worn off, he was exhausted so he took time to sit away from the group to decrease his alarming high blood pressure. 

“Mr. Freeman, are, are you alright?” Tommy asked, as Gordon slid to sit on the floor.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Tommy” Gordon said, half-heartedly. 

“O-okay…” Tommy said, unconvinced. “Mind if I sit here with you, Mr. Freeman? You look like you may need some, some company…” 

Gordon shrugged and moved aside a bit for Tommy to take a seat. Tommy fiddled with the end of his lab coat. 

“What?” Gordon said, which caused Tommy to shoot up. 

“I, I didn’t say anything, Mr. Freeman” Tommy said, worry in his voice. “Did I?” 

“Oh.” Gordon said, turning to face Tommy “It just looks like you want to ask me something. Did you?” 

Tommy looked away and pulled his knees close to him, feeling Gordon’s stare on him, expecting a response. Tommy looked back and met eyes with Gordon. Gordon nodded encouragingly.

“Does, does it ever get uncomfortable in the HEV suit? Like, is, is it heavy ever?” Tommy said. Gordon blinked, utterly confused. He honestly didn’t expect this question at a time like this so it took him off guard. He stared at Tommy in confusion which caused Tommy to start again, trying to retract his mistake. 

“I, uh, sorry, you don’t have to answer that! It’s okay, uh-” 

“No, no it’s fine. Uh, I just wasn’t expecting a question like that? Like, I thought you were going to ask me about my feelings or something” 

“I, I was actually. Actually going to ask you about that. I’m sorry, Mr. Freeman, that question just popped into, into my head” Tommy said, his voice light with laughter. “It, well, I was going to ask you some time later because I was curious but like when you wanted my question, I could only think of that. Any, anyways, how are you feeling, Mr. Freeman?” 

“I’m doing a bit better now that you’re here, Tommy” Gordon said, exhaling. “It seems like you’re the only one here that actually cares about me” 

Gordon had expected Tommy to flash him a small smile due to the compliment but instead he found the older man furrowing his brows together. 

“Is something wrong?” Gordon said, concerned. 

“No, nothing’s--well, yes actually, Mr. Freeman. It’s- That’s not true!” Tommy said, looking at Gordon in desperation.

“What’s not true? What part? The part where I said I’m doing better?” Gordon stammered out, concern he had offended the other man in some way. 

“It’s not--- Everyone on the science team cares about you! And some, some even love you!” 

“I don’t know about that. It’s quite obvious that Benrey hates my guts” 

“That’s not true, Mr. Freeman. Don’t you know? Benrey, Benrey loves you even more so than me” 

“...If you’re saying that to make me feel better-” Gordon was cut off. 

“Mr. Freeman, you don’t understand! Benrey is in love with you. And I’m sorry you had to hear it from me like this in this, this time--during this time when you’re sad and stuff” Tommy trailed off. 

“That’s impossible. Benrey only teases me, he’s an absolute jerk. They’re the only reason I’m in this fucking bad mood” Gordon looked Tommy for elaboration. Tommy took a deep breath and continued. 

“I, uh, Benrey shows love in a different way. The, the teasing is their way of showing their love, in like a teasing way. Different people show love in different ways, so, so, I’m just asking for you to understand it like that. They’re my best friend and it makes them so unhappy to, to see you unhappy when they try, yeah” Tommy said. Gordon still looked confused. 

“You, you know I-” Tommy said, reaching over to interlock his fingers with Gordon’s “I, love you, you know? And I care about you” 

Gordon nodded. 

“And like, I’m showing that right now. Through words sometimes, but more so actions. Actions for you!” Tommy said, giving Gordon’s hand a small squeeze “And, Gordon, I can see you show your care through shoulder pats and concern for us when there’s dangerous things- when we’re in danger. Benrey, they uh, they also show love through touch like, everything they try to kiss you but their words are--can be a bit harsh. And, Dr. Coomer cares about you because he’s always telling you hints. And Bubby, well, I’m not too sure. But we all care about you here, Gordon, just show it in different ways.” 

Gordon thought of all of Benrey’s prior actions before, now in a new lens. Honestly, Gordon would have never considered that Benrey liked him, he thought that all the attempts to hug and kiss were simply to make him uncomfortable. But looking at it in this way, it was apparent that Benrey was…. lusting? Over him? While Gordon was processing this, Tommy gave his hand another squeeze, solidifying the point. Gordon spoke up. 

“Tommy, I love you too. It’s just, I’ve never considered that Benrey even tolerated me so this is a surprise…”

“They have for a while. Have loved you for a while” Tommy said, releasing Gordon’s hand as he stood up “I really gotta get back to the group, Mr. Freeman. But, don’t tell Benrey that I told you this, I really shouldn’t have”

Gordon nodded, promising to keep this secret. But now he knew that his friends did care about him and weren’t trying to annoy him on purpose and that some even loved him, more than a friend. The next time Benrey tried to kiss him, Gordon reciprocated, causing Benrey to freeze. 

Gordon really did care about the science team.

**Author's Note:**

> Like honestly, the biggest problem I have with this fic is that I can't figure out the word love. You're allowed to say "I love you" to your friends but I distinguished between love and care to show relationship and friendship?? It's confusing, glad you read it though!


End file.
